bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Superheroes
Big Time Superheroes is the Twenty six episode of Season 2 of Big Time Rush and the 46th episode overall. Plot Hawk steals Big Time Rush's only hard-drive of their second album the boys Gustavo and Kelly try to get it back. They go to Hawk Records to retrieve their songs but they end up getting caught and are sent to jail. Fortunately Kelly manages to bail them out but they are warned by the Police Commissioner in charge of the investigation into the theft that if they are seen anywhere near Hawk Records they will be sent to jail again - with no chance of bail. Thus the boys decide to take on super-hero personas so that technically "they" will not be near Hawk Records. James becomes Bandana Man, Kendall becomes Slapshot, a hockey-based superhero Carlos becomes El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man (his Meteor Man alter-ego from the first season) Logan becomes The Surgeon and Gustavo becomes Super Gustavo. Although Kelly decides to become 'Bowlhead' she was totally against the idea and couldn't find anything better in the pile and the 6 became the Supertastic Super 6 (which has Super in it twice with Bandana Man actually James saying'' "You bet I did"). After getting into costume the gang went to Hawk Records to retrieve the hard drive and where a fight between them and Hawk's stooges the Hawkmen broke out. The gang were on the verge of winning as Hawk tried to escape but Kelly clobbered him with the bowl on her head to stop him. Just as the fight was escalating, the Commissioner arrived and broke it up. Hawk demands the Commissioner take them to jail but ends up getting taken into custody himself because he left his receipt and card for his Hawk costume purchase under revenge. Hawk gloats that the gang will never find the hard drive but Zwagger finds it and willingly returns it to them. While the Commissioner is irritated that the gang interfered with the investigation he was very impressed by their work and asks them if they'd be willing to help the police with other cases. James and the gang enthusiastically agree to this and the episode ends with them trying to rescue a cat from a tree in Palm Woods Park. Subplot Mrs. Knight finds a black evil liquid and calls Mr. Bitters and Buddha Bob for help but it attacks everyone in the Palm Woods. Mrs. Knight Katie and Buddha Bob team up to destroy the black liquid ooze, and Buddha Bob loses Plungy when the ooze gets it. Quotes :'Gustavo': Oh... This is bad. :'Logan': This is so bad! ---- (James spins around really quickly and changes into Bandana Man) :'Kelly': How does he do that? :'Kendall''': We're not sure. =Song Featured= *Blow Your Speakers Trivia *The outfits James Carlos Kendall and Logan are wearing are some of the jobs they wanted to be before being put in a pop group. E.g. Logan dresses up as a doctor Kendall dresses up as a hockey player James being Banadana Man and Carlos dressing up as a superhero. *The outfits Mrs. Knight, Katie and Buddha Bob wore to destroy the clog are similar to the outfits in the 80's movie 'Ghostbusters'. *Carlos and James' superhero egos (El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man and Bandana Man) return in this episode. While Gustavo Kelly Logan and Kendall created their own in this episode. *It was revealed that Paralyzed is the third track on All over again and Superstar is the sixth track on the album. *Goof: While the others create their own superhero ego to hide their faces Carlos doesn't hide his face and can be clearly seen. *This is the third time James says doubling a word with Logan telling him he said it twice to which James responds "You bet I did!" The second time was in Big Time Beach Party. Gallery 26 226